The Sun Rises
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: tony and Zoe's wedding . sequel to He Falls which ended with them getting engaged . This is them getting married on a beach in Jamaica at sunset after Senior gave them a trip for an engagement gift.. Happy stuff and one shot to end the arc . Will have more fic with them too but not right now


The Sun Rises: sequel to He Falls, Tony and Zoe's wedding. One shot though I will write more with them in other fic. Someone asked for this in a review so here it is when they read the end of He Falls. Thank you by the way for that...

Ocho Rios Jamaica:

Tony Dinozzo stood in the knee deep water of the Caribbean Sea with his fiancée Zoe Keates next to him. She said "This is amazing, what an incredible engagement gift from your dad and Linda for us."

He smiled. "I know. Though what would you think about getting married while we're here. We can be as casual as we want and we already have the paperwork with us. Me, you, sunset and a little steel drum music in the background?"

Zoe smiled. "I like it. I can be barefoot in the sand though I might want a different color on my toes if I do that."

He said "Will your family mind if we do it this way, just us?"

She replied "Not if they know it was how we really wanted it to be and what made us happy."

He nodded. "Good, we could even wear bathing suits you know and nothing formal."

She smiled. "I have a dress with me that I want to wear Spider."

Tony replied "All right then I think I'll get a short sleeved white shirt somewhere and use that. No tie though. "

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love the idea of becoming your wife here. It would be a great start to our marriage."

He smiled at her. "I am so glad you are back in my life Zoe Keates. I need you."

She smiled. "You're so sweet. And it's good to see you relaxed like this. You needed it."

He shrugged. "Maybe you're right, would you like one of those pineapple and rum things? They have them at that stand back there. "

She smiled. "Yes I would, thank you. "

He said "I'll be right back with two of them."

Tony headed up the beach to the bar while Zoe sat with her feet in the water. She hadn't had time to work on her tan in a while and if she was having a wedding, now was the time.

Tony came back with two drinks a short time later. He said "You look beautiful with a tan honey."

She smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Perfect."

He swallowed some of his and said "Yes it is, they added a little mango in here today I can taste it."

Zoe nodded. "Makes it a little sweeter."

He smiled. "Yes it does. " He leaned over and kissed her lips.

She said "Do we want to get married tonight? I can get my nails done and maybe a flower in my hair which will be easy. "

Tony smiled. "Sure I just need to get a white shirt and I think some navy dressy shorts and I will be good."

Zoe said "Well then once we find your shirt, I will get my nails done and see what can be done with my hair."

He held her hand. "We're getting married and you'll be mine."

She kissed his cheek. "Yes I will though a part of me already is yours."

He smiled. "Your heart?" "That's funny because you already stole mine."

Sunset on the beach: Tony waited on the sand as Zoe walked down the aisle toward him. She had her hair up loosely with a jasmine flower clipped to one side. It was a scent that he loved on her and one of the floral ones that didn't make his head ache in perfume. She was wearing a coral and white colored dress that hugged her body and was off the shoulder. Her nails were a matching color and her feet were bare as she walked slowly across the sand.

Tony smiled as she approached him slowly. He had never been happier than right now.

Then she was facing him and holding his hands in hers.

"I don't know if I would ever do this if it wasn't with you Tony. You are my best friend, my love and my other half. I love you and I promise to always be by your side when things are good and bad , when we are sick and when we are healthy and for richer or for poorer until death do us part." She placed a silver ring on his finger that had belonged to her grandfather and that her grandmother had given her when he died to give to a man she loved so it was on Tony's finger now.

Tony stood there looking at her for a moment. "Zoe, you are the woman who I always imagined spending my life with. You're my brown eyed girl, my best friend and my true companion that I need and want. I promise to make you happy, to make my lasagna for you once a month and to be by your side in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, when we are sick and when we are healthy until death do us part." Then he put a ring on her finger that was his mother's wedding ring that had been with her moonstone engagement ring in the box... It seemed right for her to have both and he knew his mother would be happy somewhere for him.

The woman judge who did marriages on the island said "by the power invested in me in the country of Jamaica, I know pronounce you husband and wife." "Tony you may kiss your bride and congratulations mon."

Tony held Zoe's face in his hands gently and kissed her slowly. "So how does it feel Mrs. Dinozzo?"  
She smiled and said "Amazing. Now I have you for the rest of my life... That's all I need."

Tony said "Couldn't have said it better myself..."

There it is the wedding and sequel to He Falls. Hope people like it that like Tony and Zoe and there will be more of them from me eventually. Thanks for reading.


End file.
